If Only
by GothicReader
Summary: What if Will had never died, what if he had decided to become immortal. One shot!


**Hey guys this is my first attempt at a one shot so please give it a try. I'm currently writing a Dramione fan fiction called A Classic Love Story, so please read that. Anyway rate, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**I do not own William Herondale or any other character, Cassandra Clare does even though I wish for Will! BEWARE: THE STORY LINE IS MINE!**

Will awoke that morning with an idea buzzing in his head, turning around he put his arm around his beautiful wife. He marvelled as he took in her auburn curls and steel grey-blue eyes, which were currently looking at him.

''Morning angel,'' he said, '' did I wake you up?''

Shaking her head, Tessa Herondale smiled at her husband, ''no Will, I awake for a while, I was thinking about some of the books I found in the Institute's library yesterday.''

''Tessa?'' Will said, hesitantly.

''Yes Will?'' Tessa said.

'' I have had an idea and I think it would be wonderful for the both of us,'' Will said, his voice tinged with excitement.

''Well stop dawdling and tell me,'' Tessa said, her voice sounding impatient.

Sighing Will said, '' I want to become a vampire.''

Tessa drew in a sharp breath of shock, '' oh Will are you sure? Being a shadowhunter means the world to you.''

Smiling slightly, Will said, '' to live you with forever, I would do anything.''

Tessa looked up at Will with tears in her silver eyes before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. Will looked at her in surprise before returning the kiss with all the passion he could muster. The kiss slowly built up until Will pulled away, leaving the pair breathless.

'' I'd better get ready, I have to see Magnus,'' Will said as he stood up and walked towards their bathroom.

Tessa stared at her husband as he walked to the bathroom, her mind whirling with his words. She was immortal, a fact that daunted her as she thought about the mortality of all her loved ones, but with Will's plan, they would be together forever. Tessa's tears returned as she thought of all Will was giving up for her, all that he was sacrificing.

Will stepped out of the bath, his midnight black hair falling into his eyes. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stood in front of the misty mirror. Wiping it, he looked at himself, taking in all the runes that he would soon lose, the symbols of his life before Tessa. Turning away from the mirror, he said farewell to his former state.

He dressed up and went into the kitchen; his eye's searching for Tessa. When he spotted her on the balcony he walked towards her. Going behind her, he wrapped his arms around her as they stood on the balcony soaking in the rays of the morning sun.

They stood like that for about ten minutes before Tessa turned her head around, ''it's time for breakfast Will.''

Sighing, he let her go and they both went towards the dining room table, which was filled with food. Settling down on the oak back chair, Will piled his plate up with food. Tessa looked at him and shook her head in amusement as he eagerly ate his breakfast.

When he was done, Will looked up, '' Tessa, I'm going to go see Magnus, I'll be back soon,'' he said as he stood up and walked towards Tessa, kissing her on the cheek.

''Be careful,'' Tessa said worriedly as she watched his retreating figure from her chair.

Will drew in a deep breath as he walked up the stone steps which led to Magnus Bane's door. Reaching the door, he knocked with the brass door-knocker, in the odd shape of a cat. He stood outside waiting as the chilly cold wind made him lift up his collar to cover his exposed neck. He sighed in relief when the door opened to reveal a tall man with golden skin and yellow slanted eyes looking back at him. The man looked at him suspiciously for a few moments before he stepped aside to allow Will to enter.

''Hello Magnus,'' Will said as he took of his coat to go stand by the roaring fire.

''Hello William, what gives me the pleasure of your visit this early in the morning?'' Magnus asked, curiously.

''Magnus I know that I've come to you before for your help and you did help me, I'm afraid I require a favour again,'' Will said hesitantly.

Sighing, Magnus turned to him, '' what do you need Will?''

Taking in a deep breath, Will began to explain his plan, '' so you see I need a spell that will remove the runes from my body thus allowing me to become a vampire.''

Magnus looked taken aback for a few minutes and he simply stood and examined Will in silence. When he was done, he said, '' I see that you are serious, and I know why you are making this choice and I admire you for it. I do know the spell, because of the book that your Tessa showed to me, I will be able to perform the spell, but I warn you it will be painful.''

Will answered instantly, '' I do not fear pain and I would be very grateful to you if you would do this for me.''

''Since you have come to seek my help, I will aid you not only for you but for Tessa,'' Magnus said.

''Follow me,'' Magnus said as he began walking down a corridor before turning towards a door. Opening it, he beckoned Will towards it.

When Will entered, Magnus closed the door and muttered a spell, which sent all the furniture to the edges of the room. He then gestured to his hand, opening up a gash, and used his blood to draw a circle. Beckoning to Will, he watched as he stepped into the circle, '' are you sure you want to do this?'' he asked.

Will nodded, ''I'm sure,'' he said determinedly.

Magnus nodded and began an incantation which caused the light in the room to dim and Magnus's eye's to gleam. Will watched in wonder as symbols began to spiral around the circle, each line becoming blood red. At that moment Will felt a bone crushing pain tear through his body and a splitting agony travel from his head through his whole body. He felt as if his own soul were being wrenched from his body. And as quickly as the pain had come, it stopped.

Will looked up and met Magnus's worried eyes. He managed to offer him a weak smile before sinking to his knees and collapsing onto the yellow carpet on the floor. Just as his head was about to hit the floor, Magnus rushed over and pulled him up, summoning a couch from the corner, he laid an exhausted Will onto it.

Magnus then healed up the cut on his hand before falling onto the couch, his body drained entirely of energy.

When Will woke up, he realised he had fallen asleep. When he woke up he saw Magnus resting his head on the couch. He gently lifted the sleeping warlock up and laid him on the couch. As he turned to leave, he noticed Magnus's cat eyes looking at him. Smiling, Will said, ''thank you, Magnus. ''

And as he was about to leave he heard Magnus whisper softly, '' good luck Will.''

With a bounce in his step and a smile on his face, Will left the house.

Magnus mustered up some strength and walked over to the window, smiling as he remembered the same black-haired boy who had shown up on his doorstep on a stormy night with a desperate look in his eyes and a broken heart. He remember the look of hope on Will's face when they learnt of the truth from the demon he had summoned and the look of hopelessness on his face when he had discovered that he was about to lose his love and his best friend. Magnus then remembered the same determined boy with tortured eyes who had ridden through London and all the way to Wales, just to keep a promise.

He smiled as he watched the Will leave now, a look of happiness on his face and his heart healed with requited love.

Will searched for the next person he would need to complete his plan. He felt a sense of relief when he found her in an empty hotel. Taking in her blond hair the colour of spun silver and her green eyes, he smiled.

''Ah Camille, I see that you are well,'' he said, as he leaned down and kissed he hand.

''Young shadowhunter what business do you have hear,'' Camille asked in her honeyed-tone voice. '' You couldn't possibly be here to visit.''

Smiling Will said,'' I have a favour to ask of you, Lady Belcourt.''

Sighing, Camille beckoned him forward, '' I will listen to you and if your deal pleases me I will agree.''

Will took a deep breath in and began his story. At the end of it, Camille was chuckling softly, '' I see Magnus still has a soft spot for you, very well I will help you.''

She stood up and walked towards Will, her feet moving gracefully on the floor. When she reached him, she bit her hand. Offering her bleeding hand to him, she watched in amusement as he hesitantly took it. Will slowly moved her hand towards his mouth and hesitantly sucked her blood. Will marvelled as the taste of old wine flooded his mouth. He almost sighed in disappointment as she wrenched her hand away from him. Swallowing the last of her blood, he felt his stomach flip and he felt a strong sense of dizziness.

Camille watched him with her emerald eyes before walking towards him, '' now that the first step is completed we have to move on to the next. Will looked at her in surprise just before she leaned over and snapped his neck.

Jem woke up as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Clutching his robes, he looked in horror at the parabatai rune over his heart, which had now begun to bleed. The realisation of what had just happened shook his entire world.

Camille looked at the limp boy who lay on the ground by her feet. Sighing she picked him up easily and carried him to a patch of earth by the back of the hotel. She then commanded Archer to dig a hole. When he was done, she dumped Will's lifeless body into the hole and told Archer to fetch a bag of blood and a chair. She settled down into the chair as she watched the moon rise, waiting for Will to dig himself out.

It was nearing midnight when the soil of the shallow grave was interrupted as a pair of lithe hands dug their way through. Smiling Camille stood up and waited.

When Will had finally regained consciousness he realised that he had been buried and now had a hunger that he couldn't seem to quite place. He laid in the soil for a few minutes before deciding to dig himself out. When he was done he was greeted by a smiling, blond haired vampire and when he saw her he immediately remembered his plan. He hesitantly accepted the bag of blood she had offered to him and sank his teeth, which had now curved into sharp points, swallowing the blood eagerly.

Camille looked at the new vampire before her, noticing that even though he had turned he still looked exactly the same. He turned towards her, snapping her out of her musings, ''now what?'' he asked.

''Well I will have to teach you,'' Camille said.

''But I have to get back to Tessa, she'll be worried,'' Will said as he began to dust himself of the soil.

Camille walked forward and grasped his hand tightly, '' you cannot, you will hurt her if you are not ready,'' she said. ''Now I will send Archer to tell her you will return in one week.''

''Very well,'' Will said, his voice sounding resigned.

The next day, Camille began to teach Will all there was to begin a vampire.

One week later.

Will knocked on the door hesitantly, not quite sure what to do. He felt a rush of surprise when he saw Tessa open the door. She looked at him for a few minutes before flinging her arms around him.

''Will, I missed you,'' she said as she pulled him inside.

''I missed you too angel, and I love you… forever'' Will murmured as he pulled his lips to hers.

Tessa pulled back for a moment to look into his eyes and said, '' forever,'' as she leaned her mouth to his.

**Okay first one shot please don't be too harsh on me.**

**Ps: sorry for any spelling errors**.

**Ciao!**


End file.
